mafiareloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggestions and Hints for General Game and Fair Play
GENERAL INFO FOR the MAFIA RELOADED GAME AND FAIR PLAY 1. To hit or not to hit: Always retaliate every hit, unless the Rival’s Gang is on a Cease-Fire and Enemy lists when applicable. If unable to retaliate against a stronger Rival Gangster player, let the Bosses and Admin know and they will deal with as appropriate. Please include a link for the attacking Rival. That is if you’re attacked more than twice daily. Or can show a pattern of getting hit more than once daily, for an extended period of time. If you have any questions always retaliate, always. However some individuals/gangs choose only to hit Rival Mobsters highlighted in-game characters. That is their prerogative, so be it. Leave them alone, if you know which gangs they are. They’re doing that already for you. Reciprocation goes a lot of good in life and the game. Besides it’s good business. 2. Building your Mafia Stats: If this applies, please build up your Mafia Attack and Defense. Everyone playing can obtain the max of 488 Mafia Size thru adding Cats, sending Friend Requests (FR), plus obtaining Guard Dogs, Scorpions, Bouncers and Red Foxes, while doing Jobs. As you know we all can send 50 FR per day, but did you know once you’ve maxed the 50, you can turn around and message a family, say whomever. But it’s your best bet, to 1st send it to Allies as needed, a message requesting they send you FRs. Note: Your Mafia Size is reliant on Friends totals. The max Friends you can have is 2,800 depending on your level. I’ve seen more on higher levels over 10k up to 5k in-game Friends. Now go and build up those stats/totals. There are links for your Allies, (see you family for info), you can use to send FR to and easily build your Friends total. It’s preferred you build up your Friends total thru Allies. You need this. Another way to build mafia attack/defense is to collect loot from jobs completed like Downtown, The Getaway, Las Vegas, Berlin, Gang Hustle and always, always kill your Bosses! Even after completing a Special Event job like Smoke & Mirrors, Luck of the Irish, Seek and Destroy, etc etc go back and collect as many emphasized/special items (For instance Magician's Hat, Arcane Potion, Mortar Cannon, Thug’s Hoodie, etc etc as applicable) as you can until you stop getting credit for them or until time runs out and the event is over. It cannot be stressed enough the more Inventory you have, the higher the stat totals for attack and defense. 3. Daily Loot: Collect daily loot on the MR FB group page https://www.facebook.com/mafiareloadedgame/?hc_location=ufi. Not only does it enhance your character/avatar it also distributes five gang points daily. Also (alternate) links are also located here at this site and Mafia Reloaded and Friends Fun House. https://www.facebook.com/groups/410845386179138/ 4. Lucky Draw: Don't forget to play Lucky Draw daily, you can enter 5 times at 20k apiece. Sweet goodies awarded occasionally. Click the Pet Store button, then choose Lucky Draw as you wish, up to 5 times. https://apps.facebook.com/mafiareloaded/?fb_source=sidebar_bookmark 5. Health Regeneration: Don't want to get killed by the same players/tag team over and over and over again? Do this: Go to Profile, press the Edit Setting button then, Check the box for, Stop health regeneration when dead. See link above for selection options. 6. Rival Mobsters: Always clear your Rival Mobsters (game generated), list daily. You can build up your Inventory and valuable gang points in the process. However, do it smartly and leave ten opponents for completing the Daily Checklist. Also note that the Rival Mobsters list populates at one additional Mobster per hour at 24 per day. 7. Personal Gangster upgrading suggestion: Select Profile and look at your Primary Skills (PR). For upcoming opponents you’ll need to build up all your PR but pay particular attention to Health and Stamina. Build up your Health to a minimum of 70k and Stamina to 50k. taht's the end. In the meanwhile use a 2 to 1 application of 2 points to health vs 1 point to stamina. It’s accomplished quicker by coining. But most of us aren’t willing to do so out of pocket. So note this: Once you complete buying the 160 cats with your gold tokens, everyone alike has availability for purchasing skill tokens or whatever desired. Save up 150 gold tokens, spend 50 on Stamina skill tokens, 50 on Health skill tokens and the remainder on whatever you want. It will take a while but you can do it. Build attack skills too or you will find yourself on the fight list with very tough opponents. Don’t forget to build up all your stats with skill tokens when you level up. Just keep in mind that some of the Crimes and Special Events require large quantities of Stamina and Energy. Some Families suggest the easiest to level up is to select the Downtown Tab in Jobs and then do the following Jobs in chapter 10: Show them why they need protection and Collect your protection fee. Plus it’s good way to build up needed money. 8. Use of Gold Tokens: If you don't plan on spending money, then don't use all of your gold tokens generated from playing the game on skill tokens. You will need them for special events like Lucky Match, Safe Cracker, Blackjack, etc. etc. to play again. Another try for these special events is/are usually allowed up to three times and at 8 gold tokens per try. 9. Fair Play: Please insure you play honorably and respectfully. Do not curse at anyone if at all possible. Be helpful and contribute daily to your family. Let the Admin handle all negotiations. 10. Shared events: Please remember to complete all shared tasks in a timely manner (norm is .5-2hrs). Before starting/joining other shared tasks, keep in mind we are only allowed to help on 6 at a time. Once complete remove/delete the posted shared task. 11. Minis: If individuals have minis in other families, it’s their responsibility to let everyone in the family know that info. Don’t assume sending fellow family members an in-game FR alone will prevent minis getting attacked. Owners of minis must personally send a message stating that’s their mini so and so, along with the FR, in order to prevent confusion. Stop crying about the damn minis. 12. Never untag and attack fellow family members or departing family members untagged if they only had a disagreement: It is never acceptable for family members to attack fellow family members. Any instance must be made an example. Anyone doing so will be considered a traitor and must be expelled from the family immediately and then attacked by the entire family.